


Carrera sobre dos ruedas

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicado a Serena Minamino Lupin. Havoc recibe una silla de ruedas para que pueda trasladarse mejor dentro del hospital pero gracias a un niño descubrirá que puede darle un mejor uso. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 39. Respuesta al reto de FMA ESP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrera sobre dos ruedas

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío ni tampoco lo es la letra utilizada, ambos le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y a Queen respectivamente.
> 
>  **ADVERTENCIAS:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 39 del manga.

El hospital de Central sólo podía ser descrito con la palabra "caos". Enfermeras caminando rápidamente de una habitación a otra, médicos que se preparan a una nueva operación aunque hayan pasado toda una noche de guardia o sólo vayan a revisar el estado de sus pacientes, heridos que se encuentran en la guardia y deben ser tratados de inmediato pero que por la falta de personal aún se encuentran allí, personas que esperan que alguien les informe el estado de salud de su ser querido, malhumor, tristeza… Eso era en lo único que podía pensar Havoc para describir un hospital.

Desde que Jean Havoc, el ya retirado Teniente Segundo, había entrado al hospital para ser operado de emergencias por la herida mortal que le había provocado su "novia" Solaris, o mejor dicho, Lust, había encontrado el estado en que se encontraba aquel lugar. Al principio había ignorado todo lo anterior para no dejarse influenciar y bajara su ánimo, pero después de un mes le fue imposible y más de una vez se encontró de malhumor.

Y fue justo en una de esas tardes cuando su médico asignado llegó con una noticia que le alegraría el día.

-Buenos días Señor Havoc, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

-Pues supongo que bien.

Su médico de cabecera, el doctor Hyde era el típico modelo de un profesional a seguir: serio, recto, educado e inexpresivo. Le había costado días convencerlo para que, finalmente, le permitiera fumar un cigarrillo. Lo cual le agradecía profundamente, lo más probable era aquello lo único que lo mantenía vivo en ese lugar.

-Me alegro –contestó Hyde con su monótona voz-. Vengo a informarle que de ahora en adelante se trasladara a la sala de Kinesiología con su silla de ruedas.

Antes de que la mente de Havoc pudiera registrar lo que el doctor le acababa de decir, una enfermera apareció detrás de la puerta con una silla de ruedas. Nunca antes el ex Teniente se había encontrado tan feliz desde que entró al hospital. Por fin podría moverse y ya no tendría que estar postrado en una cama por el resto de su vida.

XXX

Desde que Jean Havoc recibió su silla de ruedas, su humor cambió completamente, algo que sus padres y amigos habían notado al instante. Después de sus ejercicios habituales de kinesiología, el ex Teniente se paseaba por los terrenos del hospital, siempre acompañado por alguna enfermera o alguien que viniera a visitarlo. Nunca antes creyó que extrañaría tanto el aire libre.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que había hecho con su nuevo "medio de transporte" (como lo llamaba él). Fue en una de sus tardes de siempre, después de salir de Kinesiología, que el ex oficial tuvo que volver a su habitación ya que una gran lluvia se había desatado.

Cuando ya le faltaba poco para volver a su habitación, un niño "chocó" contra él. "Chocar" fue lo que usó Havoc para describir lo que aquel niño había hecho.

-¿Estás bien, niño? –preguntó Havoc.

-¡Por qué no tiene más cuidado, anciano! –le imperó el niño. Luego añadió-. ¡Y no me llame niño!

El cejo de Havoc se frunció. Que niño más maleducado. Además ¿¡cómo se atrevía a llamarlo "anciano"! Conteniéndose lo más que pudo, le contestó. No iba a arruinar su día sólo por un mocoso, además también llevaba una silla de ruedas, por lo que supuso que estaría pasando un momento difícil.

-Para empezar, fuiste tú el que se interpuso, no yo. –Por último añadió-. Y no soy un anciano.

-Da lo mismo -siguió contestando con el mismo tono. A continuación dobló y siguió su camino.

Havoc también se dispuso a hacerlo pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. El niño seguía ahí.

-¡Oye! ¡Deje ya de seguirme, viejo!

-¡Yo no te estoy siguiendo, mocoso! -le vociferó Havoc-. ¡Y no me llames viejo!

-¡Lo haré cuando usted deje de llamarme mocoso!

Havoc estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se estaba conteniendo sólo porque era un niño pero si seguía sí, pronto perdería los cabales. Havoc estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas al mocoso cuando lo vio sonreír. Pero no era una sonrisa normal, era una como la que el Coronel solía mostrar con frecuencia, una que decía _"soy mejor que tú y lo sabes"_.

-¿Qué le parece si solucionamos esto de una mejor forma? -El muchachito empezó a señalar el pasillo-. Lo reto a una carrera, quien gane tendrá la razón. ¿Qué le parece?

Havoc empezó a pensar en su proposición. Sabía que lo que ese niño le estaba proponiéndole era algo completamente infantil y ridículo, pero ¡que diablos! Necesitaba descargar su malhumor de alguna forma y cerrarle la boca a ese mocoso. Además no había ningún médico o enfermera cerca.

-Muy bien mocoso, acepto.

El niño volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia, sabiendo que ya había ganado.

-Quien llegue primero al final del pasillo gana.

Havoc asintió mientras se preparaba. El niño también lo hizo.

-En sus marcas... preparados... listos... -comenzó a decir el joven para gritar-. ¡YA!

Ambos pacientes giraron sus ruedas y empezaron la batalla por la victoria. Para la desgracia de Havoc, el niño tomó la delantera dando un grito de victoria. Sin embargo, el ex oficial no pensaba dejarse ganar. Sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde, Havoc tomó velocidad y logró igualar la de su contrincante. El niño al ver a su rival supo que aún la carrera no estaba ganada y también empezó a poner más fuerza en sus brazos para girar las ruedas.

Las ruedas de ambas sillas comenzaron a chirriar por la fuerza utilizada. Los dos competidores miraban fijamente su meta: el final del pasillo. Sin darse cuenta, la frente y las manos de Havoc ya estaban empapadas de sudor. La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo y Havoc necesitaba descargarla de alguna manera. Haciendo uso de ella, sus manos volvieron a girar las ruedas y logró pasar al niño.

Con un gran grito de victoria, Havoc llegó al final. Si no fuera porque no podía caminar, lo más probable es que hubiese saltado. El niño, al ver su derrota, sólo pudo hacer puchero pero lo deshizo tan rápido como escuchó a su contrincante cantar.

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world

No obstante, Havoc no pudo seguir con su canto de la victoria porque varias enfermeras y médicos empezaron a llegar, curiosos por saber quien había gritado y ahora cantaba. Havoc sólo pudo sonrojarse de vergüenza por haber actuado tan infantil, pero sonrió cuando vio al niño también ruborizarse (probablemente por la misma razón).

Mientras que vio como a su medico de cabecera llegaba con una palma de su mano en su rostro, Havoc no podía dejar de pensar cuan divertido había sido eso.

XXX

Al día siguiente, Jean Havoc no se dirigió a los terrenos del hospital como siempre solía hacer (lo cual sorprendió a varias enfermeras de su piso); en cambio, se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando ya estaba cerca de ahí, se volvió a encontrar con alguien.

-Otra vez aquí, anciano.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras anciano, mocoso –dijo pero no se notaba ninguna molestia como en el día anterior.

-Y yo le dije que deje de llamarme mocoso, viejo –dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-Deja ya las formalidades y empecemos, mocoso.

Definitivamente Havoc le había encontrado un nuevo uso a su "transporte público". Al menos una cosa era segura, nunca más iba a aburrirse en el hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo hice en respuesta al reto de FMA ESP. Las condiciones eran que fuera en el manga, ocurriera en un hospital y tuviera una canción en el medio (al menos una parte) así que aquí está. Está dedicado sólo y exclusivamente a Serena Minamino Lupin que fue quien lo pidió.


End file.
